<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В Мельбурне красивые закаты by LeweusIsReal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088035">В Мельбурне красивые закаты</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeweusIsReal/pseuds/LeweusIsReal'>LeweusIsReal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeweusIsReal/pseuds/LeweusIsReal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В Мельбурне 10 вечера и здесь красивые закаты. Такие же, как и рассветы</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Novak Djokovic/Dominic Thiem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В Мельбурне красивые закаты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты молодец...</p><p> </p><p>Тиму кажется, что этот голос преследует его везде. Ролан Гаррос, Уимблдон, и теперь он в Австралии. Тиму кажется, что он всегда где-то рядом, караулит, чтобы напасть, разорвать, как в сегодняшнем финале. Тиму кажется, что скоро он начнёт сходить с ума, если не перестанет об этом думать.</p><p> </p><p>— Что тебе нужно, Новак? Или ты пришёл добить?</p><p> </p><p>Доминик редко срывался. Он не психовал на корте, вёл себя сдержано и за его пределами, но сейчас, желание сорваться было сильнее всего другого. Хотелось послать всех: журналистов, свою команду, всех, кто рядом с ним был. И себя хотелось послать не в меньшей степени</p><p> </p><p>— Я хотел поддержать тебя</p><p>— Ты уже пытался</p><p>— Хочу попытаться ещё раз</p><p>— Уходи.. Просто уходи</p><p> </p><p>Доминик плакал. Не первый раз за этот турнир. Он плакал, когда до матча с Рафой оставался час. Он плакал, когда его успокаивал Саша перед финалом. Он плачет и сейчас, вдали от всех камер, с сумкой наперевес и с утешительным призом в руке, который хотелось разломать при первой же возможности.</p><p> </p><p>— Доминик, послушай...</p><p> </p><p>Тим разворачивается. У него на глазах блестят капли слез, некоторые из них уже катились по щекам. Перед глазами все как будто плыло из-за внезапно накатившей истерики и Тим видел лишь силуэт Новака, стоящего перед ним. А в его руках даже трофея не было, была лишь забытая Домиником куртка и пара бутылок с водой.</p><p> </p><p>— Это не последний финал в твоей карьере</p><p>— Ты - последний, от кого я хочу это сейчас слышать, Джокович</p><p>— Я знаю, но я хочу помочь</p><p>— А я не хочу, чтобы кто-то меня успокаивал, особенно мой же соперник</p><p>— Доми...</p><p> </p><p>Тим вздрагивает. Он не любит, когда его так называют, даже если это делали родные. Ему всегда казалось это сокращение каким то слишком ласковым и нежным, именно поэтому он его и не переносил.</p><p> </p><p>— Не называй меня так</p><p>— Доминик, пожалуйста, давай просто поговорим</p><p>— Я не хочу говорить, Новак</p><p>— Я хочу поддержать хотя бы кого то. Я не смог удержать Рафу, Роджера... Я хочу помочь хотя бы тебе</p><p> </p><p>И теперь уже вздрагивает Джокович. Ему больно вспоминать уход Рафы, так же как и больно вспоминать уход Роджера. Они оба было поддержкой, опорой, а сейчас все как будто исчезло. Новак не перестал проигрывать матчи или трофеи, просто радости это не приносило, без тех, с кем можно было разделить эту радость</p><p> </p><p>Их молчание затягивается. Минута, две, три. Доминик не знает что сказать, попросту не знает или не хочет. Джокович сжимает в руках злосчастную куртку, рассматривая логотип. Вроде такой же, как и у него самого, только вот он завораживал, не понятно только, почему.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты мне нужен, Ноле</p><p> </p><p>В Мельбурне 10 вечера и здесь прекрасные закаты.</p><p> </p><p>— А я нуждаюсь в тебе</p><p> </p><p>Такие же, как и рассветы</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>